The Kouture Catalog
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals |task = Wait for text from Perry (5h) Finish the photo shoot for Kouture at Caprice Magazine in New York |location = Caprice Magazine |rewards = +120 +240 |previous = The Kouture Event |following =Going Pro Vlog }} You model for the Kouture Kollection catalog. Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: 4 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +100 +275 +3 Dialogue Before shoot= |Dialogue #1 = Wonderful performance :D! U were fantastic up on stage. Srsly, Kole and I couldn't have hoped for a better performance from any professional model! Ur a natural! How do u feel? |Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' Amazing! :D '''2 Like a PRO! ;) |Dialogue #2 = 1''' U deserve to :) The energy from that performance was white hot! We need to take advantage of that. Kole will b ready to work w you on our catalog for the Kouture Kollection at Caprice Magazine in 5h. U did great (Y/N) and u def have ppls attention! The hard part will be keeping it. Good luck at the photo shoot! '''2 |Your Dialogue #2 = Thanks, Kiki!}} |-| During shoot= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), come here and give me five right now!|Your Dialogue #1 = (High five Kole.)|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = You were so good up on stage! I was sitting in the audience with Kiki, Kylie and Kendall. All of us were just like... Yeah, you're perfect. You've got what it takes to be a huge star. I know it, and your talent manager clearly knows it. So keep at it, gorgeous!|Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' I'm just having fun. '''2 I WILL be a star!|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' That's the most important thing. To have FUN! Because no matter what some people may say, fame and fortune will NEVER buy you happiness. '''2|Your Dialogue #3 = 1a I'll remember that. 1b Challenge accepted! 2'''|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = '''1a Okay, super star. Let's get this photo shoot over with! Just follow my directions... 1b 2'''|Your Dialogue #4 = '''1a (Follow Kole's directions.) 1b 2'''}} |Dialogue #1 = Wow, (Y/N). You're the model for Kole and Kiki's latest collection? That's pretty nuts, man. They're professional designers! Congrats.|Your Dialogue #1 = '''1 It's awesome... 2''' (Thank Zoe.)|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = '''1 You know, I hope you never lose your cool attitude, man. You're just so chill. That's why I love working with you... 2'''|Your Dialogue #2 = '''1a I love working with you too. 1b I'll keep it chill. 2'''|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = '''1b 2}} |-| After shoot= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N) great job. Kiki and Kole are very happy and that means I'm happy |Your Dialogue #1 = Thanks Lois! |Dialogue #2 = Kiki and Kole talked about possibly working with you in the future. They loved what you did with their Kouture Kollection |Your Dialogue #2 = Glad to hear it! :D I had fun with it! :D |Dialogue #3 = Hope we'll get to meet sometime. All the best! |Your Dialogue #3 = Bye Lois!}}